


A Blast At The Bash!

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Greaser Jack, Greaser Nisha, High School drinking, High School sex, M/M, Nerd Rhys, high school party, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is a nerd. A cute, little nerd that's caught Jack's eye, the bad boy greaser. Through a party and lots of alcohol, Rhys they get to know each other more, plus a little bit of Nisha. ;]





	1. A Blast At The Bash!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for http://dauverney.tumblr.com/

This was it. He was going to do it. Rhys stared from his spot to where Jack stood with his friends, smoking and laughing. Jack was incredible, with his leather jacket and jeans and slicked back hair. Rhys could never aspire to be that cool. He’d been stuck in the nerd column since elementary and there was no possible way to get out. It didn’t matter now, Jack had his textbook and he needed it back before he went home.

Swallowing, he pushed himself from his hiding spot and went for it. He walked the long distance across the field to the bleachers. They noticed him, pointing and watching with laughing eyes. He could feel his cheeks heat as the distance between them seemed to stretch on forever. He could just imagine how stupid he looked, tie dangling over a checkered shirt and tucked under a vest. And with his shirt tucked into his stupid slacks, he was the epitome of nerd. His mother refused to buy him anything other than gentlemanly attire.

He hadn’t known why the greaser had decided to partner with him instead of his usual friend, Nisha, but he had. Ignoring her snarling glare, he’d eased down next to Rhys, his smile a daydream, his charm a fairy tale. They’d done the assignment, but Jack had just talked and flirted the whole time. He’d flushed more than he’d ever thought he could, giggling as he effortlessly did the work. He didn’t need a partner, really, he knew everything without thought and figured that was the reason Jack had picked him, so that he wouldn’t have to do any work. As the bell rang, Jack had tapped Rhys chin with his knuckle, winked and left. As his head cleared from all the attention, Rhys had realized his textbook had been snatched.

* * *

Nisha puffed her cigarette angrily next to Jack and the others. She glared at him and his stupid grin. He knew why she was pissed, but he didn’t care, it had been worth it. The light at the end of her cigarette glowed just as angrily as her temper.

“Jeeze, Nish, cool it, don’t get frosted over nothin’.” He said, swiping his hair back with his trusty comb.

“Get bent, Jack! We were supposed to be partners and you go off for some… _Nerd_!”

Jack laughed and tugged her cigarette from her lips taking a long swig before giving it back to her. He blew it out slowly, his eyes twinkling at her deadly ones. He rolled his eyes. “Awe, Nish, it was only one time! It’s not like your grade woulda improved.”

She huffed and looked away. She nodded in Rhys’ direction. “That nerd’s coming over. Don’t tell me he’s already fallen for you.”

Jack’s smile widened and he wiggled his brows. “I stole his textbook.”

“Seriously?” she scoffed, but her lips quirked upward. “You’re already whipped.”

“You think he would?” Jack asked her crudely.

“Better not ask, it might destroy his sensibilities.” Nisha watched him grow closer and swore. “He is pretty cute, in that dopy kind of way.”

“Just remember, he’s _mine_.”

She smirked. “Awe, no one ever taught you _share_?”

* * *

Rhys walked up to them, his cheeks blazing, knuckles white from gripping his backpack straps. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed, his voice cracking as he gave a fetal wave. “Hi.” His eyes popped opened at the horrid sound, his cheeks turning even brighter. “S-sorry… Uhm… I think you… When we were partners… You must have accidentally grabbed my… My textbook…”

Jack’s smile eased open wide, laughing. He stepped to Rhys’ side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Hey, Rhysie, you know what would just _razz_ my berries?”

Rhys froze. “N-no…” He was just the cutest, skittish under Jack’s arm. The kid was as smart as Jack was, but without all the worldly bitterness Jack had acquired. And he look very delicious, something Jack could really sink his teeth into. He’d seen the nerd staring at him a few times and it had caught his attention. The nerd was tall and soft, a roundness in his features that made him just a little feminine, but his eyes were bright and brilliant. The nerd was all brains with almost as good as look as Jack himself.

He indicated the girl to his right. “Nish is having a party tonight, kinda low key, just close friends, real fancy. It’d just be the bee’s knees if you could come.”

It took a moment to sink in. Jack could see the gears whirring in that noggin. Rhys’ eyes finally widened. “Really? You want… Me to-”

“You got it!”

It was like a Christmas tree, Rhys lit up, his rosy cheeks irresistibly pinker. He smiled wide. “That’d be unreal! That’d be… That’d be… _just swell_!”

Jack laughed heartily as the woman, Nisha, smirked and inhaled her cigarette, watching Rhys. “Try not to flip your lid, kitten!” Jack said, smacking his hand onto Rhys’ chest. The nerd stared at it, at a loss for words. Jack could feel the softness under the starched shirt and it made him even more eager. “Now, there’s only one catch.”

“Catch?” Rhys repeated without thinking.

“Beer,” Nisha said loudly, glaring at the two.

Rhys looked up, his eyes wide again. “Beer!?”

“Yeah, you gotta bring beer. What’s the point of a party without beer? And what’s the point of everything if you don’t piss off the old man and get in trouble?” Jack caught the wolfish grin, sizing him up. They often shared conquests together, but Jack felt a twinge of anger, he wanted Rhys all to himself. At least for a while.

“T-trouble?” Rhys’ face lost that wonderful redness as he paled.

“Put a cork in it, Nish!” Jack snapped. He was so close, he couldn’t lose it now. He smiled at Rhys, patting his chest again and effectively drawing attention Rhys’ attention back to what was important. “Look, all ya gotta do is snatch a few, four or five from the fridge, no big deal. I’m sure a cool cat like you’s done it loads of times.” He was pretty sure, however, that the nerd wouldn’t know what a beer can looked like.

“Sure…” Rhys whispered, his eyes staring at nothing.

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up at nine-thirty!”

* * *

When he got home, Rhys did his homework as best as he could, but without his book, he was in the dark for that assignment. Rhys sighed. Well, no use worrying about it when he couldn’t do anything about it. He had dinner, his parents reading their part of the newspaper with no words between either of them. Their cook had prepared a pot pie that Rhys scarfed down, burning his tongue. His parents nibbled at theirs, complaining at the lack of complexity in flavors. He excused himself and took his plate into the kitchen where the cook, Olivia, was cleaning up.

He rolled his sleeves up and took over at the sink.

She smiled fondly at him. “You are the sweetest, but if your parents found out…”

“They’d have to notice first.”

She ruffled his hair. “Tell me about your day, you little rebel!”

Cheeks pink, Rhys giggled and leaned in. “I was invited to a party tonight! By a boy!”

She gasped and laughed. “You scoundrel!” She didn’t approve of Rhys’ lifestyle, but she loved him too dearly to be upset. “He better be handsome if you’re going to cause such a scandal!”

“He is! At least… I think he was flirting with me…” Rhys frowned.

She laughed. “Would you like me to make something for the party? I can whip up something bready,” she said with a knowing look.

Flinching, but giggling, Rhys smiled. “Sure! If you don’t mind, that would be wonderful, Olivia! Just as wonderful as dinner tonight!”

She ruffled his hair again before setting about to work. Rhys finished the dishes and took a shower. He then stood in front of his closet staring is disgust at his clothes. He had no jeans to speak of. He swore. “Shoot!” Tonight was a very special occasion, if he played his cards right he could get kissed. He sighed, dressed, and ran downstairs past his parents.

“Walk, dear!” His mother called absently over her knitting. Classical music played as his father read the rest of the newspaper. He ran the five blocks to his best friends house, tapping frantically at his bedroom door.

“What!?” Vaughn snapped opening it.

“Can I borrow some jeans!?”

Vaughn’s expression dulled. “You want me to let you borrow jeans for that stupid party tonight?”

“Please? I’ll by you whatever comic book you want! You can have one of mine!”

“I want your whole collection of Buck Rogers.”

“Not my posters.”

“Fine.”

“Deal!” Rhys said, bouncing from toe to toe.

Vaughn went to his dresser and handed a pair to Rhys. Rhys thanked him and ran all the way back home. His stomach churned with rebellious excitement as he ran past his parents again.

“No running, Rhys!” His mother chided again, but he was already in his room. He set the jeans on his bed next to his white and green striped shirt and black blazer. There was still time to waste, so he gathered all his Buck Rogers paraphernalia into a box for Vaughn. He took his time going through all the comic strips, novels, and everything he’d collected over the years. It was worth giving them up and he could always start over, his parents gave him plenty of an allowance.

When nine rolled around, Rhys got dressed, pulling on Vaughn’s jeans first. They were the same waist size, but Rhys had forgot about the height difference. He let out an exasperated gasp. They were too short, by a mile. They went all the way up to his calves and rode all the way down his hips. He stared at the underwear that stuck out two inchest. It was too obvious. He furrowed his brow in thought before finally come to a decision. “Sorry, Vaughn,” he whispered as he undressed fully, tossing his underwear to the side. When he pulled Vaughn’s jeans back up, it looked much better. A soft line of hair could be seen from his bellybutton, widening as it reached the hem. Rhys flushed at the boldness, but he’d rather be bold than a dork.

He slipped his shirt on, deciding it was best not to tuck it in and pulled the blazer on over it. He didn’t look bad, not so much a dork anymore. He went downstairs, peaking around the corner at where his parents were. They sat in the living room still, reading and knitting, listening to the same classical station. He went to the kitchen and found the large container of finger foods, with a note telling him to be careful. He smiled and took the food, passing his parents out the front door. He frowned a little when they didn’t notice him.

The night air was cool, tickling his legs. He saw an unfamiliar car parked right outside and burst into a smile. Jack leaned against the car, smoking. His eyes wandered over Rhys, from his black and white saddle shoes and mismatched socked, to the jeans that fit as capris. He finally settled on Rhys’ large smile and mirrored it with an entertained expression.

“Hi!” Rhys breathed, his excitement boiling over.

“Hey, kitten, didn’t know you had such a nice house. What’s with the grub?”

“Oh! Olivia figured we should have food to help with the drinking.”

“Olivia?”

“She’s our cook. She’s amazing!”

Jack’s grin widened, taking a drag of his cigarette. “You rich, ain’t ya, cupcake?”

That got him blushing and he shoved the container into Jack’s arms. “Let’s just go!”

Brows raised, Jack laughed. “Aren’t ya missin’ somethin’, sweetheart?”

Rhys frowned. “What?”

“Beer.”

“Oh!” Rhys turned and ran back into the house, skidding to a halt as he closed it. They didn’t own beer. His eyes landed at the bar inside the living room, right in front of his parents. He calmed his breathing and went over to it idly. He looked at all the bottles behind it. He grabbed three full ones quietly, eyeing his parents. The radio blocked the gentle clinks as he held them in his arms. He walked around them and to the front door.

His brow furrowed deep as he made his way back to Jack who’d stashed the food  in the back seat. The greaser’s brows rose as Rhys handed him the bottles distractedly, looking back at the car.

“Shit, kitten! That’s the hard stuff.”

“We don’t have beer…” He said absently, looking back at the house. “I’ll be right back.” He went back to the bar and grabbed three more without care and made it to the door without any reaction from his parents. He turned to them. “I’m going out.”

Silence.

“To a party.”

His father turned a page.

“I’m taking lots of alcohol.”

“Quiet dear, we can’t hear the radio.”

Glaring, Rhys turned and left.

This time Jack held the door open, tossing his cigarette to the ground. Rhys set his last haul down unceremoniously. Jack’ quirked a brow. “You okay?”

Rhys sighed heavily and pulled a smile on his face. “Yep! Just copacetic! Can’t wait to get a jivin’!”

Jack shook his head. “Yeah, okay, hop in.” Before they drove off, Rhys reached into the back and brought one of the bottles to the front. He uncorked it and took a huge swig, coughing as it burned his throat.

“Woah, sweetheart,” Jack laughed. “You’re goin’ ape and we’re not even at the party yet.”

Rhys gasped and wiped his mouth, smiling. He corked it and set the bottle back into the back seat. They drove away. Rhys was quiet, his hands fists that dug into his thighs. Jack turned to him at a red light. “You sure you’re okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quiet.”

Rhys smiled and forced himself to relax. “Absolutely!”

He gulped as Jack eyed him suspiciously, feeling the warmth from the liquor heat his belly. “If you don’t want to go to the party, we don’t have to. We can ditch it.”

“No! I want to go! You wanted me to go!” Rhys swallowed, suddenly feeling shy. “Right?”

Jack smiled like honey. “Oh yeah.”

“Then let’s do it!”

“You got it, babe.”

There were only a few people when they got to Nisha’s, but Jack stopped Rhys before he got out of the car.

“What is it?” Rhys asked.

Jack pulled him into a kiss, the ghost of his cigarette mingling with whiskey. Rhys squeaked, unprepared, but he made up for it by leaning in and kissing Jack enthusiastically.

“Wow!” Rhys sighed as they pulled away.

Jack laughed. “You’re too precious, kitten.” They got out and loaded their arms with everything Rhys had brought and three beers of Jack’s. “Remember you’re _my_ date, Rhys.”

Rhys jumped. “I… am?”

“Course. Just kissed ya, didn’t I?”

Flushed from alcohol, Rhys laughed happily. “Neato!”

Nisha gaped at their load. “What the hell? Where’d all the booze come from?”

Jack indicated Rhys. Rhys smiled nervously. “We didn’t have any beer, I hope this is okay…”

“Okay? These are better than beer.” She whistled as she looked at them. “This is some real fancy stuff.” She eyed him. “Aren’t you going to get beat for taking this much?”

Rhys shrugged. “We have a lot…”

Jack brought Rhys to the kitchen where he set everything down. “And their cook made us these!” he said, popping one into his mouth. “Damn, these are good!”

“Cook? Not bad, nerd,” Nisha said. “Not bad.”

The party officially started, music blared and they drank. Jack stayed close to Rhys, leading him to the living room where they danced to rock-n-roll, music his parents forbid him to do. Jack kept his hand on Rhys’ waist as they moved about. Even when they went outside for Jack to smoke, he kept Rhys close.

“You wanna try it?” Jack asked, handing over the cigarette.

Rhys shook his head.

Shrugging, Jack took a swig and blew it into the night. He handed it back to Rhys though. “Here, hold it, I gotta take a leak.” He left Rhys alone.

Nisha stepped out immediately after Jack left. She wrapped an arm around Rhys, leaning in. “Mmm, you’re cuter than I thought, ya know?”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “Oh?”

She leaned into him, her nose nuzzling his neck. Rhys gulped, unsure what to do. He was sure Jack would be back very soon and could stop her without getting her mad, but Rhys didn’t know how to do that. She kissed his neck, sending goosebumps down it. “Mmm, you’re such a dork, I can see why Jack likes you. So _innocent_ .” She reached behind him and squeezed his butt. “Oh! _That’s_ why he likes you!”

“Wh-”

She pulled him into a kiss, her lips demanding. Rhys was stiff, shocked by her change in attitude. She pressed her tongue in his mouth, pulled him tightly to her, tongue surging passed his lips, twisting around his. Rhys’ eyes were wide open and grew when Jack arrived. He smirked and leaned against the door frame, watching them. He did not stop Nisha. This… _This was okay with Jack_ … Rhys’ mind whirled at the thought.

And then he had another idea with his drunken mind. He focused on Nisha and kissed her back, closing his eyes and mirroring what her tongue was doing. She moaned, squeezing his ass hard, making him jump. His head spun with drunkenness, his body tingling as Jack watched. He let out a throaty moan, cringing inwardly at how odd it sounded. He rested his hand on her hips until she pushed it upward to grope her breast. Rhys massaged them cautiously, not wanting to squeeze too hard. Her hands pulled on his shirt, tugging it out so she could feel up it.

“Alright, Nish, that’s enough.” Jack said, walking over to them. He pulled her away and wrapped an arm around Rhys. “You’ve had your fun.”

She licked her lips. “Not nearly, Jackie!” She winked at Rhys. “I bet he’s a gentle lover. Not enough of that around.”

“Beat it!” Jack snapped.

She laughed and waved him away, disappearing into the house.

Rhys was flushed in the dark of the night, the music seeping out of the back door. Jack took Rhys’ hand that held his cigarette and brought it to his lips. “Nice little show you put on, kitten. I just knew you had a freaky side.”

Rhys giggled wrapped his arms around the man, kissing him. Jack flicked the cigarette to the ground and eased his hands on Rhys’ hips, pulling him close. His hands slipped under Rhys’ shirt and down his jeans.

“Hey now!” Jack said, squeezing Rhy’s bare ass.

Rhys flushed, but he didn’t care. He just giggled and bit his lip. “I borrowed my friend’s jeans and he’s half my height. Wearing underwear would have looked stupid.”

The greaser laughed and squeezed, his nails digging in. “You’re as kookie as I am, Rhysie! I like it. You’re just as sexy as you are smart.” He kissed Rhys. “What say we go upstairs?” Jack pulled away from Rhys and lead him by the hand.

Rhys nodded. “Okay!”

As they went through the kitchen, Rhys grabbed an untouched bottle of scotch and took it with them. Jack led them to the room in the back with a large, four poster bed. Rhys was high on Jack and drunk on the night. He took a large swig as Jack kissed his neck over where Nisha had. Rhys moaned, his jeans tight now that they were alone. Jack took a drink too and then set the bottle on the floor where Rhys corked it. Rhys scooted onto the bed, kicking his shoes off. Jack followed, pinning him and kissing him.

Free of shyness, Rhys forced his way into Jack’s shirt, feeling him all over. Jack sucked on Rhys’ neck, his thigh pressed against Rhys’ tented pants, drawing needy mewls as he ground into Jack.

“Jack…” he breathed, tugging on his shirt.

They paused to undress fully, but reconnected immediately, Rhys moaning loudly as he felt Jack up. Jack leaned over Rhys to root in the bedside table. Rhys kissed over Jack’s torso, feeling the man’s broad body, down to where his clumsy fingers found Jack’s cock. He took hold of it and slowly stroked, kissing over the man.

Jack sucked in his breath. “You’re a real gas, pumpkin.” He opened the top drawer and pulled out a tub of Vaseline. He crawled backwards until he was between Rhys’ legs. He dipped his finger in and smoothed the thick gel around it. “You ready, sweetheart?”

Rhys nodded. Jack pressed a finger at his ass,  probing it in and out, working Rhys up. Rhys hissed and grabbed fistfuls of blanket. Jack kissed Rhys’ milky, soft thighs, letting him get used to being stretched. It wasn’t too long before Rhys could take three fingers and then Jack was lubing his cock up. He eased in, taking a moment to watch Rhys’ face. He bit his lip and then gasped, his body arching as Jack sank into him. His eyes glazed with the fullness. Jack kissed his neck, adding a few more marks as he fucked Rhys. Hands roamed Jack, digging in and gripping, lips searching for searing kisses. Pants and huffs clouded around them, music drumming under the locked door.

He tried his best, but with all these knew sensations, Rhys came very quickly. “You’re so sexy,” Jack reassured when Rhys flushed at his early release. “It’s okay, it’s your first time.”

Nodding, Rhys huffed. “Yeah…” He moaned loudly, digging his head into Jack’s shoulder. “It feels… _So good_!”

Jack thrust in harder, faster, testing how much Rhys could take. He took it all, his mewls only encouraging Jack. He pounded into Rhys as he came, pushing deep, loving the blissed out look Rhys gave him. He kissed up Rhys’ chest to his lips. “How ya feel, baby?”

“Mmm,” Rhys giggled. “What does this make us?” he asked shyly.

“What do you want to be?”

Rhys thought for a moment, his heart pounding. He was a nerd, had always been a nerd and Jack was so cool and badass, he didn’t know if anything could really come from it, but he had chance it.

“Go steady?”

The smile that spread across Jack’s face made Rhys flutter. “Yeah, I s’pose we should. Can’t let anyone think you’re up for grabs.”

* * *

Rhys came home well after midnight, closing the door quietly. He unloaded all the empty bottles back in the bar where his parents would toss them. His body ached, but he was proud of it. He undressed and looked at his neck in his mirror. There were definitely hickies, wonderful, loud hickies. He wondered briefly if his parents would notice and then scoffed. He was safe from their gaze, as long as  he kept a low profile around them. He could do whatever he wanted. And he would. Whatever Jack wanted him to. It was thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. A Marathoning Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stops by Rhys' house to steal him for a night of teenage shenanigans, Rhys has other ideas.

They pulled up in Nisha’s car, Jack already hopping out of the back. He flashed them a grin and said if he wasn’t back in five minutes, to go on without them. He punctuated it with a wink.

He went around the back, to the open fence and began to climb up the ladder specifically placed for him. He tapped on Rhys’ window, he could see the nerd turned greaser on his bed, intently watching something on the large television. He glanced at the window, a large, happy smile breaking his lips. He left the bed, his attention still on the program. He opened his window and gave Jack an excited, though distracted kiss.

“Hey bean!” Rhys said. “They’re doing a marathon of Buck Rogers! Watch it with me!” Rhys pulled Jack to the bed and curled across his lap. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his dresser draw and took a swig, handing it to Jack.

“I’ve been waiting  _ so _ long for this! Olivia made me so many snacks! I wanted Vaughn to watch it with me, but he’s away from the weekend.” Rhys sighed happily, resting his head on Jack’s chest.

The greaser took a drink from the bottle and set it down. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Rhys, holding him close. This was definitely not what he’d had in mind, but Rhys was already explaining the premise and catching him up and he was so enthusiastic. Jack didn’t have the heart to ruin it. He rested his chin on Rhys’ head and settled in for a marathon he had no idea when it would end. But his little nerd was happy, his fingers smoothing and toying with Jack’s rough and scarred ones.

He heard Nisha drive off and sighed. Oh well. A warm smile came to Jack’s lips, his heart twittering as Rhys gasped at each twist when the Buck Rogers wasn’t persevering. Jack was sure Rhys had seen these hundreds of times before, but each one a shock and it was the cutest thing Jack had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
